By the Gods
by Agent Double-Oh-Nothing
Summary: Summary in side will be rated M for saftey. Is not Yaoi just warped a little.


Chapter one: Curse of Anubis

I'm not good at summaries. And for the record I do not know how to play duel monsters. I'm just faking it for the story. I'll try to fix it up as I go along. Rating for safety Sorry Chap 1 is short. This is also non-Yaoi. It's just a little warp at the begining.

It had been over three years since the visit to the World of Memory and since Yugi and company graduated from school. And about the same time since they dealt with Anubis. Every thing seemed to quiet down. Anzu went to America after high school. By a freak accident Jounouchi got hired as a movie actor and makes lots of money. He also started a pastry business and it has skyrocketed. Now he takes better care of his parents and his sister, who is Vice president. Ms. Kawai (Mrs. Jounouchi) still won't get back with Mr. Jounouchi. Shizuka decided to go to Domino high just because her big brother did. Honda is still hanging out with Jounouchi off and on and playing prototype video games for a living. He even designs a few. Otogi is making money with his dungeon and dice game. He's also dating Vivian.

Seto's still a jerk and he has created a Duel academy. Mokuba is on his last round of junior high. Noa became a secret experiment; Seto was able to give him a new body. He also cloned Mokuba and genetically altered it and made the clone female and put Adina's mind into the clone. It all had something to due with Jounouchi and some dissing on Seto about not being intelligent enough. Consequently Seto displayed a sense of humor when they made a bet and Jounouchi had to dress as a girl for work for a month since he lost. Good news, Jounouchi wound up with twelve dates and five men wanted to marry him strait off. Yugi now runs the Game shop after his grandfather had passed away. He's still famous and can still win at Duel Monsters and every other game.

Bakura surprised everyone by becoming a teacher. His little sister Amane goes to school with Mokuba, Noa and Adina; whom everyone claims is Mokuba's long lost twin. Miho has finally stopped chasing Bakura and is now dating Honda; she's also a small time model. And their old school friend, Tomoe Hanasaki, went to America for college. It was summer time and Anzu and Hanasaki were on visiting their friends back home. Things seemed fine and dandy.

"Hey Seto!" Mokuba said entering his office. "You got a package!"

Seto opened it as soon as Mokuba handed it to him. In side was an Anubis head, with ruby eyes. "Hn, I wonder who sent this ugly thing?" Seto spoke.

Seto found himself staring into the head's eyes. Soon he felt dizzy and he stood up suddenly. He clutched himself and grimaced in pain.

"Seto! You okay?" Mokuba put his hands on Seto's arm and back.

But soon Seto started to glow and when the light had gone a hologram was projected from the eyes and there stood Anubis.

Anubis stared with one eye raised trying not to laugh. "I was trying for a death curse. But I guess this will have to do."

"Anubis!" Mokuba gasped and stood in front of his brother. "I thought we destroyed you!"

Anubis laughed, "A mortal, destroy a god? HA! Not in this lifetime. No I was just merely defeated."

"Turn my brother back!"

"Not likely. He's going to be stuck like that. But I'll give you a sporting chance to get him changed back. In three weeks there will be a blood moon. Come to Egypt, defeat me in another duel before the day of the blood moon and he will be restored. If not, he shall stay like that forever! Or until I kill him." With that Anubis was gone.

Mokuba stared at his brother and sighed, "Guess we're gonna need Yugi's help. Again."

"We don't need him and his friends," Seto snapped.

"Well, I got news for you Seto. This is too much for just the four of us to handle. We need them."

Seto glared. But they left Seto's office room, got Noa and Adina, who were having troubles stifling their laughter. And in a hurry they headed to Yugi's. It just so happened that Yugi's friends were over and when they saw the newly changed Seto, everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"Seto! I never knew this side of you!" Jounouchi laughed.

The curse that Anubis cast changed him into a female. Boobs included.

"Knock it off you dog," Seto grumbled.

Jounouchi stood up and looked Seto over then he stood beside him and grabbed his ass. "Wow! Kaiba! I didn't know you had such a firm ass."

Seto soon had a devilish look on his face and soon smacked Jounouchi's ass. "Fresh."

"Oh God! They're flirting with each other!" Anzu exclaimed. But everyone just laughed.

"Kinky aren't you?" Jounouchi chuckled.

"Okay. It's official, you two are creeping me out," Honda said.

"Yeah," Otogi started, "If you're gonna do that get a room."

"'She' doesn't have a big enough chest," Jounouchi said pointing at Seto.

"He probably doesn't have a big enough package."

"You two need help bad," Anzu said looking away.

It was eventually agreed that the gang would go to Egypt to restore Seto to his normal self.

"Or a reasonable facsimile," Jounouchi said.

Soon everyone was packed and ready to go. And they all hopped on one of Seto's private jets heading to Egypt.


End file.
